


First

by snowfallmando



Category: The Mandolorian
Genre: Cobb Vanth has both a Marshal kink and a daddy kink, Fingering, Gen, Reader-Insert, So... enjoy, and penetrative sex, be warned, in which Cobb Vanth takes ur virginity, just so you're aware of that, reader is gender neutral/afab, there's thigh riding, this is basically porn with a sprinkling of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallmando/pseuds/snowfallmando
Summary: This is a down and dirty fic about Cobb Vanth and his kinks.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Kudos: 27





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was cross posted to my Tumblr blog, @dinvanth, and co written with my dear friend, Lu, @scarlettsunset on Tumblr. It was fun writing with them. If you're on Tumblr, come scream with us about this fic and Cobb Vanth!

You slammed your glass onto the bar table, a quiet noise compared to the ruckus that was filling the air. All matter of species and people were gathered in the small bar in Mos Pelgo, celebrating the end of the Empire. 

As a bounty hunter, you were personally happy that the Empire was no more. It was hard to find good work when all the best bounties went to the Emperor’s thugs. You were used to the hardships, having been on your own for most of your life. Your parents were the victims of a raid during the Clone Wars, so your older brother, Ma’lek, raised you from birth. With a fifteen year age difference between the two of you, he easily became your father figure. When he died fighting for the Rebellion, your world collapsed. You became a recluse, living off whatever you could find, and certainly not bothering to find a partner. You worked alone. 

You were rudely pulled out of your own head by the bar stool next to you scraping against the hard floor. You looked up to see a man about twice your age, silver hair and beard, and shining eyes. 

“Glass of spotchka,” he muttered to the barkeep. His voice was like a Naboo waterfall, rolling off his lips. His eyes met yours as he finally noticed there was someone next to him.

“You’re not from here,” he turned his body, thighs spread and one arm on the countertop. “I know everyone in this town.”  
“Astute observation,” you said smugly. “I’m from Coruscant.”  
“What’s a lovely darling from a big fancy city doing on this dustball?” he smirked.  
You snorted at his statement. “I’m from the lower level of Coruscant. Nothing fancy about that.”  
“Name’s Cobb Vanth,” the man, who now had a name, held out a gloved hand. You shook it and shivered at the strength and size of it.  
“Y/N,” you said.  
“Y/N, can I buy you a drink?”

The two of you closed down the bar that night. When you arrived on Tatooine, you had no intention of making friends, but here you were. He was magnetic, Cobb Vanth - he had that air about him, one that just drew you in the moment you set your eyes on him. It wasn’t just the flirty attitude, either. Once you really got to know him, got past the honey-sweet smile and bedroom eyes, you found a heart of gold. He quickly became your constant companion - and then your best friend, someone you knew would catch you should you fall. 

“I know you know why I’m here.” Your tone is icy, flat and devastating - the subject you have pinned against the wall squirms in an attempt to get away from you, but you don’t let them. You need the information only they can provide, your credits were running low and your quarry was a little more successful in evading capture. It was both impressive and annoying. “And if you don’t tell me exactly what I want to know, this blaster in my hand can and will take a very specific part off that I’m sure is very important for the continued survival of your species.” 

Cobb was behind you, shifting in his spot - jaw slack as he listened to you. In the few months he’d known you, he’d known you to be a little on the quiet side - reserved, even. The quiet strength you displayed now was both surprising and intriguing… and if he was honest with himself, it was hot, too. It was in your tone, the way you held yourself, and even the way you held the blaster in your unwavering grip. 

‘Maker,’ Cobb thought to himself as the front of his pants got tighter. You had to know what you were doing to him, right? There was no way you were this oblivious. Recently, you had been the main subject in a bunch of very enthusiastic dreams of his, one most recently where you were donning his armor. He had woken up that day in a sweat, the front of his pants damp. That hadn’t happened since he was a young boy (ignoring the fact that a specific senator from Naboo had been the subject of those dreams back then). 

“Hey!” you snapped at Cobb. Had he been daydreaming? He looked… like he was lost, almost. Like he no longer knew where he was. His brown eyes were glazed over with something that felt familiar, but you couldn’t quite place it in that moment. “Vanth, what the hell is going on with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something. We gotta get a move on, okay? We’re wasting time just standing here. Let’s go.”

You watched Cobb’s eyes refocus back onto you. He nodded his head in agreement. “We’ve got enough from this guy,” he said, his voice a little high-pitched. The two of you walked out of the small hut only to find that it was pitch black outside. You quickly spotted a motel and gestured to it. As you walked in, the doorman, a rusty protocol droid, shook his head. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Only room we’ve got left is a single. You two won’t fit on one bed.”

“We can make it work.” You insisted, sliding the credits across the counter - completely oblivious to the nervous breakdown that Cobb was currently experiencing behind you. How the hell was he supposed to hide his reactions to you if he was tangled up on a single bed with you for an entire night? This was going to end in one of two ways - with him either sleepless, or missing a part of his anatomy that was very near and dear to him. 

The two of you walked down a dimly lit corridor to your room. Flashing the keycard, the door made a buzzing noise and slid open. Inside was a small couch, a table, stained windows, a small washroom, and a bed that could barely fit two people. You sighed and tried to hide the excitement building up inside you. Cobb wasn’t exactly the most physically affectionate person and you couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with him. Your bodies, skin pressed against each other… feeling his breath on your neck… his beard scraping your-- AH.

You really had to stop this line of thinking - just thinking about it was making you uncomfortably wet, you could feel it between your thighs and that was the absolute last thing that you needed. “I can take the couch, if you want.” Was it just you, or was his voice impossibly lower, rolling through his chest like gravel? “The bed is pretty small, don’t want one of us to end up on the ground in the middle of the night. And seein’ as I’m the Marshal, I figured I’d offer.” And Maker, if that didn’t make things worse - you loved it when he referred to himself using his title.

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t move around very much.” You probably answered much too fast, desperate just to be able to have this - to be able to feel him pressed against you, even if it was just for one night. “And there’s springs pushing up through the couch, the last thing we need is for you to get stabbed in the middle of the night, I havn’t had a chance to get more Bacta yet. We’ll just share the bed, okay, cowboy?” 

Cobb hesitated a moment - and then shrugged. “Okay, spitfire,” he cackled. “If you were that desperate to get in bed with me, you could’ve just asked.” He was joking, of course, but Maker, you were seconds from taking him up on that offer. He removed his boots and you nearly choked when he took off his shirt. The man was ripped. He had the most beautiful chest and abs you had ever seen and a happy trail that led to-- holy fuck. 

“Could you... turn around?” he asked, his hands in his belt loops. You nodded and turned your back. You heard his belt clink to the floor and his pants brush down his legs. He crawled into the bed and looked at you with what could only be described as mockery. “You better be wearing something under there,” you grumbled.

Something dark flashed in his eyes - it was there and gone so fast that you weren’t completely sure that it had even been there to begin with. It made your knees weak, made your pulse race - and he probably knew it too, the smug bastard. Which made his answer that much better and worse at the same time. “Why don’t you climb under these blankets with me and find out?” Maker, sometimes you hated him - it’s like he knew you wanted him, and he was doing this just to torture you.

“If I’m climbing under there, it’s to sleep.” You answered, waving at him, “Now close your eyes, I want to get more comfortable. And yes, I’m stealing your shirt to wear. And no, you may not sneak a peak when I’m removing my clothing. I can and will hit you, Vanth.” 

Cobb clutched his chest in mock horror and laughed. “Listen, I’m exhausted. Goodnight, little one.” He curled his arms around a pillow and promptly passed out. You climbed in next to him and watched his chest rise and fall. His beautiful chest… which was toned and had salt-and-pepper hair speckled across it… those thoughts filled your head as you slowly fell asleep and dove into a dreamland. 

Cobb was suddenly awakened by a pressure on his thigh. He heard a strange noise come from next to him. You were pressed against him and sighs escaped your throat. He suddenly understood that-- oh fuck. You had soaked through your panties and onto his shorts. You moaned again as you ground down against him. His cock hardened and it took all of his strength not to replace his thigh with his hand.

While you were asleep, he took the time to study you like this - cheeks flushed, soft lips parted around the most innocent sounds - like this was the most amazing you’ve ever felt, like using his thigh to get off was everything you’ve ever needed. He flexed then, tensing the muscles in his upper thigh and watching in awe as your jaw went slack and you outright moaned. He was dizzy just from this, his blood rushing to his cock so fast that he could hear it whooshing in his ears.

“Daddy…” And by the Maker, if that wasn’t the dirtiest thing he’d ever heard you say in the few months he’d known you. (And he’d heard you say quite a lot of curse words in your friendship. You had the mouth of a sailor.) But the next words… the next words were sighed out on a higher pitched moan, and it took everything in his power not to spill his load into his pants like a teenager. “Cobb, please…” 

Fuck. He nearly died there and then. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he shook your shoulder slightly, pulling you clean out of your sleep.  
You were rudely pulled out of your dream when you realized… oh, fuck. Your wetness had spread down your thighs. You looked up and saw Cobb’s eyes, dark and borderline evil. “Did I…” you asked.  
“You did,” he growled and, like you had always dreamed, kissed you with the force of a thousand star systems. You moaned into his mouth, desperate for his touch. His tongue slid into your mouth and you relished in the taste of him. Your hips resumed their place on his thigh and you caught a feel of how hard he was and… oh, he was big. Too big for you.

“Cobb!” you pulled away. “Listen, there’s something… oh, fuck, listen, I’m… I’ve never done this before. Sex, I mean.”

“You’ve never…?” Normally that was a no go for him. Taking someone’s virginity is a big deal, at least for him it was. But with you, someone he cared about and cherished more than you could possibly know? Well, his erection wasn’t flagging in the least bit, so that had to count for something. “Well, here’s the thing. You clearly want me, and you can tell that I want you just as badly. So… what if we tried this? You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don’t you?” 

You blushed, fully realizing how wet you were and how hard your clit was throbbing. You nodded, pulling him back down into a deep kiss. His hands pulled at the shirt you were donning and pulled it off, exposing your perfect tits. He kissed down your neck and wrapped his lips around one of your nipples. You cried out, the feeling completely foreign to you. You adored it, you adored his touch. 

“Touch me,” you whined, wiggling your hips. He chuckled and moved his lips down lower and lower and lower until… fuck. His mouth brushed against your clothed pussy, which was absolutely aching for him. 

You gasped, your hand tangling in the sheets when you arch your back - desperately trying to get closer to the delicious heat of his mouth. Now that you knew that he wanted this too, you were completely surrendering yourself to him - body and soul, he owned you now, and you wanted anything and everything he was willing to give you. “Daddy, please, I’m so wet, I need you so badly.”

How was he supposed to tease you when you asked so sweetly? When you begged him in that voice, using that nickname on him. “Okay, little one,” He crooned, hooking a finger in the waistband of your absolutely ruined panties, “If you promise to stay still and be good for me, I’ll give you exactly what you need, okay?” He watched you shiver, your pupils blown with lust, but you nodded like a good girl should, and that was enough for him. 

With that, he pulled your panties down, exposing your glistening cunt. He kissed around your thighs, biting lightly. You moaned in a way that was almost cliche, pulling hard at his hair. With that response, Cobb licked a long stripe up your pussy, relishing in the taste of you. You cried when his lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked hard.  
“Fuck, Marshal!” you nearly screamed. Cobb’s cock was digging into the mattress and he had to stop himself from grinding against it. He raised one finger and pushed it against your pussy, aware that you were a virgin. 

“If it hurts, let me know,” he whispered and pushed one finger inside you slowly. He curled it up against a spot inside you that made your toes curl.  
“Fuck, yes, daddy, so good!” 

It wasn’t like you’d never had anything inside you before - but by the Maker, nothing had ever felt as good as the thickness of his finger inside you. It was such a tease though, knowing that he was only getting you ready for his cock. You wanted that inside you more than anything, to feel the muscles in his back ripple and pull under your hands while he fucked you so good.

“Please, please, I need more!” Your voice was pitched a little higher, your hips circling as you attempted to grind down against his hand, “Daddy, please, I’ll be good, b-but I need more.” The stutter in your voice makes his heart swoon, and he pushes his cock down against the bed to relieve some of the mounting pleasure.

“Fuck, daddy,” you cried as he slipped another finger inside you. “I think… I think I’m close.” Truth be told, you had never had an orgasm before. You had touched yourself before, but you couldn’t seem to make yourself cum. Right now, it felt like there was a building explosion happening inside of you. 

“That’s it, baby, cum for daddy,” Cobb continued to finger you and returned his lips to your clit. Your toes curled and the coil in your belly snapped. Liquid fire ran through your veins as your orgasm took over you. You cried and shook as your pussy gushed onto his face and fingers. 

It was everything, this pleasure he’d just given you with just two fingers and the heat of his mouth - he was so precious to you, and here he was teaching you about your own body. It was a new kind of adventure, exciting and unknown and while you were momentarily sated, you wanted more - you weren’t done with Cobb Vanth, and by the dark and hungered way he was watching you now, you knew he wasn’t done with you, either.

After taking a moment to catch your breath, you reached up to cup the angular jaw you knew by heart. Gently, you pulled him down until you could press your lips to his - warm, comforting, and the fire inside you began building back up when you realized that you could taste yourself on his lips. It was the hottest thing you could imagine, your taste and his intermingling in this kiss. “Cobb,” You sighed, quietly enough that he almost couldn’t hear you. “Fuck me.” 

Cobb donned a wicked smile across his face. He didn’t bother responding, he just quickly shed off his shorts, fully revealing the size of him. He was at least eight inches long with an admirable girth. You winced internally, thinking about how that would possibly fit inside you. But you wanted it. You wanted it so fucking badly. You instinctively spread your legs and were shocked that you could hear how wet your cunt was.

Cobb kissed you as he pushed the head of his cock inside you. It definitely hurt, but it was a good hurt. Clearly, pain was something you enjoyed. Your hand pulled at his hair as he pushed in further. He was clearly holding back, but that was not what you wanted. What you wanted was to feel him for days, and you made sure he knew that.  
“Don’t go easy on me,” You whispered, your eyes locking onto his when he pulled his lips away from yours - there was a flicker of shock in them from your request, but then that same smile that just spelled trouble slid across his handsome face, and you knew that he understood exactly what you needed. He always seemed to know what you needed from him, and tonight was no different.

“Tell me.” His voice was so deep, so raspy from the arousal pooling in his gut, and it made you shiver. He wasn’t asking you to talk to him, he was telling you.  
Your own voice was shaken when you touched his face, and you licked your lips before you responded, “Marshal, I want you to break me.” 

Cobb nearly growled at that request. He bottomed out inside you hard. You moaned loudly, the pain slowly ebbing away and being replaced with sweet pleasure. His hips started moving at a brutal pace and your legs wrapped around his thighs. He pressed his lips to you in a fashion that was almost violent, his tongue tasting every corner of your mouth.  
“Daddy, it’s so good, please don’t stop, please!” you begged, throwing your head back. 

“Baby wants their pussy filled? You deserve this, you deserve to be fucked like a damn slut,” Cobb rasped against your neck, his words sending another wave of wetness to your cunt, which was beginning to flutter. 

“Your slut,” You whined, your head spinning from the onslaught of him - his touch, his scent, his rough kisses and even rougher thrusts. In this moment, in this strange bed in this room that wasn’t yours, he was the entire reason why your world was still spinning on its axis. He was everything. “Just yours.”

And oh, how he loved that. It was so innocent but so dirty at the same time, he was sure that he could get you to do and say anything, as long as he kept fucking you the way he was. “That’s right,” He agreed, pinning your arms down beside your head, his eyes so dark when he looked down into yours, “My baby, my sweet little slut, mine to fuck whenever I want, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, daddy, oh, fuck, I’m so close!” You felt the familiar heat return to your body as Cobb angled his hips to brush against that sweet spot. It was so much and it was so good.  
“That’s it, baby, cum for me, cum all over daddy’s cock,” Cobb groaned, the beginnings of his orgasm slowly starting to arise. You threw your head back and screamed. Your vision went spotty and you felt your juices spill onto the bed and around his cock. You didn’t even feel his hips shake as he started to cum. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot, baby, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he moaned, his noises rising in pitch as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and spilled into your cunt.  
You’d never felt so warm in your life - his body draped over you, his cock still buried deep inside you, pushing his cum deeper inside and if that wasn’t just the most amazing feeling. You never wanted it to end - you wished more than anything that you could stay right there in the warmth of his arms, pinned beneath his warm, lean body.  
“Not bad for your first time, eh?” He mumbled, and you felt his smile against your shoulder when his words prompted a sudden bout of the giggles - he said that as if he hadn’t just given you the most powerful orgasm you were sure you’d ever have.

“Hopefully not the last, either,” You answered, once the giggling had subsided, just a hint of nervousness taking its place. “...That wasn’t the one and only time, was it?”  
Cobb pressed his lips to you, more gently this time, as if he was savoring it. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m a little bit obsessed with you,” he joked. His tone was lighthearted, but his eyes were sincere and you smiled while your heart fluttered. “I’m a little obsessed with you, too,” you replied with a little sigh of relief.  
Cobb wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a snuggle. How strange. A day ago, you hadn’t seen the man shirtless, and now you weren’t a virgin and he was cuddling you. You felt him slowly drift back to sleep and in that moment, you had never been happier.


End file.
